


За пределами терпения

by ForeverNemi



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Когда не хватает терпения? Бен перестает себя сдерживать, но это всегда идет на пользу Генри.





	За пределами терпения

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, внимательно читайте предупреждения!   
> Необоснованно частое употребление мата, кокслат!Генри, феминизация Генри, подчинение Генри. Доминирующий Бен. Даб-кон. Анальный оргазм. Римминг, минет, проглот. Графические описания волосатой мужской жопы.

У Бена даже руки дрожали, пока он тащил Генри за загривок в номер. В теле не осталось ни одной разумно мыслящей кости или мышцы, только бешенство, бешенство и похоть, взболтать, но не смешивать. Он впервые за все время их знакомства понимал, что выше Генри, что может довлеть над Генри, несмотря на его сраные бицепсы и раскачанную спину. Не в них было дело. Бен доминировал, охреневая от этого, и понемногу входил во вкус безропотного подчинения Кавилла его требованиям. Его праву требовать, заставлять и получать.  
Это было так легко – толчком отправить Кавилла на кровать, вжать мордой в подушку и подержать так, считая до семи. После этого Кавилл затих, послушно выпрямился на кровати и даже взъерошенной макушкой показывал Бену, что подчиняется, что все осознал. Бен, для надежности фиксируя засранца на кровати рукой, сел ему на спину лицом к ногам, дрожа от злости и нетерпения запустил руку под живот, неловко расстегивая тугую пуговицу на джинсах и дергая за замок ширинки. Генри, если и хотел запротивиться, ничего, кроме сдавленного мата, исторгнуть из своего блядского рта просто не мог.  
— Заткнись, — повторял Бен, — заткнись, блядь, заткнись, не мешай.  
Все это время он пытался стащить с круглой жопы тесные джинсы, будто прилипшие к заду и ебаным плодородным кавилловским бедрам. Трусы тоже впивались в сочное накачанное мясо, и Бен разрывал нитки на них, пока тянул вниз, освобождая вожделенную задницу от всяких оков.  
В кармане как огнем горело – прихваченная из гримерки влажная салфетка прожигала дыру. Задница у Генри после целого дня на съемках, хоть и была вершиной аффлековских грез, но все же нуждалась в том, чтоб ее протереть.  
Как ни крути, Бен был брезгливым.  
Он проелозил задом по спине Генри, усаживаясь ему на лопатки, грязные ботинки оказались у него перед носом, и Кавилл наверняка фыркал, но молчал и прятал рожу в подушку. Бен не был мудаком, хотя именно сейчас был им, потянулся и развязал шнурки, стащил ботинки с пяток и бросил куда-то черту на хуй, а следом и носки, хотя ноги воняли премерзко. Пусть так, но хоть не пыльной подошвой в лицо – и за малые милости Кавилл должен быть благодарен.  
Рубашка Генри задралась, сбилась комом у Бена под членом, и стало даже как-то мягко и удобно, будто попону расстелили на спине норовистого жеребца. С таким крупом, что на нем можно было разместить половину полка. Бен, окончательно насрав на то, что думал и чувствовал Генри, смотрел на его выдающийся зад, на сбившиеся у щиколоток джинсы и трусы, и понимал, что не сможет разорвать долбаную пленку на влажной салфетке.  
Пришлось уже самому считать до семи. Да, на этом счете как раз выравнивалось сознание, а тело вспоминало, что должно подчиняться командам разума. Бен выпрямился, чувствовал задом затылок Генри, и понимал, что в такой позе ни хрена не получит. Пластиковый квадратик одноразовой салфетки снова оказался в кармане, а Бен, едва не впиваясь ногтями в кожу Кавилла, подцепил его под бедра, потянул на себя, и Генри пришлось подняться на колени. Бен чувствовал, как он возится между его ног, пытаясь встать, принять ту позу, которую без слов требовал от него Аффлек, как ему сложно, и он дергает ногами, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы не сломать себе шею или спину. Но Генри был понятливым, Генри был послушным, Генри проскреб ногами по покрывалу и выпятил перед Беном зад, влажный от пота, ослепительно белый там, где скромный Генри скрывал его трусами от палящего солнца, и покрытый темным коротким пушком.  
Задница раскрылась перед взглядом Бена, дырка, щедро окруженная теми же темными волосками, что и вся задница, бедра и ноги Генри, предстала во всем своем великолепии, так и умоляла Бена трахнуть ее. Ничего не было лучше, чем смотреть, как в этой блядской жопе полностью скрывается член, и не было звуков слаще, чем чавканье взбитой в пену смазки и стонов Кавилла, проблядушно требовавшего быстрее, глубже, сильнее. Ничего не было лучше, и жизнь Бена четко разделилась на до и после того, как он впервые натянул жадную дырку на свой член.  
Но сегодня у него были другие планы, и мысль о них отрезвила опьяневшего от восторга и желания Бена. Сегодня над его членом потрудятся кавилловские губы и глубокая глотка. А вот задницей Бен займется особенно.  
Он все же смог разорвать проклятый пакетик с салфеткой, при этом порвав и ее тоже – настолько не контролировал силу. Но и двух половинок хватило на то, чтобы протереть влажную промежность и ягодицы, и даже аккуратно вдавить обтянутый салфеткой палец в зад, чтобы протереть его изнутри. Когда салфетка оказалась измочаленной до состояния ничтожности, Бен бросил ее на пол и внутренне приготовился.  
Он положил ладони на ягодицы Генри, оттягивая их в стороны. Влажная дырка сокращалась и разжималась, будто подвластная взгляду. Кавилл был возбужден, как конь, член тяжело висел между ног, мошонка потемнела и подтянулась, но все это сегодня было зря. Ни единого взгляда, ни единой мысли и ни одного прикосновения к члену Генри сегодня не получит.  
Бен наклонился и назло самому себе, медленно и едва касаясь кончиком, провел языком от копчика до плотной морщинки на промежности. Чуть наклонил голову, пощекотал, ежась от того, как приподнявшиеся волоски неприятно кололи язык, и провел им от центра левой ягодицы до центра правой.  
Кавилл сжался, когда язык коснулся дырки, вздрогнул и чуть выше подобрал ноги, предлагая Бену свою жадную жопу, и безмолвно умолял о члене, еще не догоняя, дурочка, что ничего не получит.  
Ничего, кроме умелого аффлековского языка, который стоял и креп не хуже, чем член в середине ебли. Во рту чуть отдавало химическим привкусом отдушки, но хотя бы не прелым задом – и то хорошо. Бен снова наклонился, оттянул ягодицы Генри в стороны так, что чуть не услышал треск, и присосался к дырке основательно.  
Он облизывал, сосал и лизал ее, слюна текла из уголков его губ на расселину и промежность. Кавилл стонал, как портовая блядь, а потом уже и стонать перестал – орал гортанно, когда Бен языком ввинчивался в размякшую, раскрывшуюся дырку, щекотал морщившие края. Глубоко проникать не хотелось – брезгливо же, — а вот так, пощекотать, подразнить и выебать в итоге языком, было самым смачным.  
Бен широко раскрыл рот, прижался им к заднице Генри, как пиявка, и для полного сходства впился в плотную мякоть зубами. Кавилл заверещал, забился под ним, будто и правда скинуть хотел. Бедра его дрожали, пытались сжаться, и, даже не глядя, Бен мог понять, как Кавиллу сейчас херово. Он уже видел такое – когда не давал Генри кончить никак иначе, чем от члена в заднице, да и тогда не торопился. Мучил, держал на самом пике, то и дело вытаскивал и просто прижимал головку к дырке, а не вставлял, и Генри умолял его так, будто выпрашивал последнее желание перед казнью. А Бен не давал. И так пиздецки гордился собой за это, что готов был повесить на член орден – «За особую стойкость».  
Тогда Генри, воя, кончил, сжавшись вокруг члена так плотно, что показалось – оторвет. Бен трясся, пытаясь не спустить в натруженный зад, и проиграл сам себе. С тех пор это стало его любимой забавой, а Кавилл – любимой девочкой, кончавшей по щелчку пальцев и забывшей, что вообще имеет член.  
Поэтому и сейчас члену Генри не доставалось и намека на внимание. С неослабевающим, раздирающим внутри вожделением и восхищением, Бен представлял, как его распирает прилившей кровью, как переполненные за две недели разлуки яйца кипят от желания сбросить густую тягучую сперму. Представлял, как одновременно хреново и убойно чувствует себя балансирующий на краю Генри.  
Представлял – и продолжал вылизывать ему зад, не жалея слюны и языка. Бен лизал так, будто не мог наесться, прикусывал, целовал, посасывал мокрую раскрытую дырку – наслаждался. Она сжималась вокруг языка, и это было похоже на тупую игру, «Поймай, если сможешь». Бен хихикнул, как идиот, замер на секунду, поймал момент – и ткнулся в зад Генри, а тот ловко сжался, пытаясь удержать язык в себе. Бен чуть отстранился, подышал на влажную кожу вокруг ануса, облизал его по кругу, смачивая, и подул еще раз, с невыразимым наслаждением слушая, как срывает голос Генри.  
Столько отборного мата Бен не слышал никогда. Кавилл орал, угрожал, умолял, вопил, требовал – и делал все это, используя только «блядь» и «ебучий ты сукин сын».  
— Давай, малыш, папочка разрешает тебе кончить, — хрипло рассмеялся Бен перед тем, как сжать в руках задницу Генри и на полную вогнать внутрь язык.  
Он едва заметно двигал им, касаясь кончиком стенок, мял эту восхищавшую его задницу, наслаждался ее плотностью и сочностью, а Кавилл стонал, позволяя себе спускать от римминга, как оголодавшая по сексу сучка. Он выстреливал спермой на кровать, заляпывал себе бедра, а Бен, уткнувшись лицом между его ягодиц, опустил дрожащие руки и гладил кавилловские мокрые ноги и живот.  
Генри дрожал, был мокрым и холодным, голос совсем отказал ему, и из груди вырывались хрипы, а Бен, прижавшись щекой к его заду, наблюдал, как сжимается дырка, туго-туго, даже без члена в ней. Генри все еще трясло, когда Бен поднялся, слез с него и перевернул.  
Рубашка Генри задралась до груди, перевернулась так, что пуговицы оказались подмышкой, а Бен подтянул ее за край, открывая торс полностью, и шлепнул членом по соску.  
— Сдохни, — застонал Генри.  
Вместо ответа Бен провел головкой вокруг напрягшегося соска, чувствуя, как тот мягко касается щелки, будто пытается трахнуть его член. Вышло забавно.  
— Открой рот, — велел он, но Генри не послушался. Пришлось нажать ему на скулы и оттянуть вниз челюсть, а язык Кавилл выкатил сам.  
Бен шлепнул по нему, чувствуя, как от плотных влажных ударов по напрягшейся головке расходятся кипящие волны, устроил член удобнее, запихнув в рот, и подрочил, сцеживая в горло Кавилла все то, что копил для него долгие две недели. Генри давился, глотая, изо рта текли белесые капли, а Бен все додрачивал, спуская до конца, до блаженной пустоты в яйцах.  
Так охуенно ему еще не было. Ни до, ни после – вообще никогда. Ощущение полного безграничного контроля и давления, принесшего такие восхитительные плоды, опьяняло и манило пробовать дальше – как далеко Кавилл продавится, позволяя ему доминировать.  
Выждав немного времени, Бен выпил заветную голубую таблетку и принес из ванной смазку. Вечер был бы не полным, если бы он не поимел Генри во все доступные дырки. Бен бы не уснул, не увидев, как принимает эта задница его член, от головки до основания, до сплющенных яиц. Не было лучшей колыбельной для исстрадавшихся в разлуке души и члена.


End file.
